So What If I Wear Skirts! Story of a Drag Queen
by blackraven222001
Summary: I do not own any of the wonderful characters of RENT. But I do own Corbin. This story is basically...my version of what I think Angel's life was like before Collins. I hope you enjoy it! And please...no flaming!
1. The Begining

I do not own the characters of RENT, BUT I do own my character Corbin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had made my mind up

I had to admit to my parents that I liked to dress in girls clothes. I had to admit that I liked other men aswell. I had to admit I had slept with another man and enjoyed it.

I went over to my parents who were sitting in the kitchen. My heart was beating hard against my chest. A sickness seemed to rise in my stomach. I felt a sudden pang of guilt rush over me, and almost turned around and ran, but I stood my ground. The guilt seeped into my noice. "Mom...Dad...I'm..."I began, scared to death about what their reaction would be. Would they still love me? Would they be disappointed? I wasnt sure. "You're what sweety?"My mom asked me. her voice sweet and gentle as it always was. "I...I...like other men..."I said quickly. The room fell deathly silent. There was a stillness in the air. All that was then broken as my mother began to weep. My father looked at me. He was obviously shocked. "I also like wearing girls clothing...and I slept...with my boyfriend..."I managed to say very softly. My father looked at me. He seemed to age ten years in those few seconds.

"Dont worry...you'll be tested...and..."She broke down crying again, sobbing into her hands pitifully. "We'll work this out..."She said. I managed to nod a bit, and she wouldnt even looked at me. I looked at my father, and he, too, wouldnt look me directly in the face.  
The next day they took be to be tested for HIV. My results came back a month later.

It was positive.

I sat on my bed before school. A few fresh tears ran down my cheeks. What would Corbin think? Would he still love me despite this disease? Will he still care for me? I felt so scared and was half tempted of pretending to not feel good so they wouldn't send me to school, but it had to be done. After I calmed myself down, I stood up, and glanced around my room. Just a day ago I had found out I was HIV positive, and it would be in the stage of AIDS in a few years.  
I had fount out I was going to die.

The hours passes by and finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the long school day. I waited at my locker for him, and then I seen him walking up. It seemed I had seen perfection when he turned the corner down the hall to come to me. His skin was fair, and his eyes were a dark brown that could pass as black if in the right light, or at a distance. His hair was dirty blonde and fell to hist past his earlobes. He smiled at me, and I seen his perfect white teeth. As he walked over, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and he kissed me.

Everything he did was in such a gentle fashion. "You said you needed to talk?"He asked. His voice was like a sweet melody in the silence of a winter's night. Fresh tears bloomed in my eyes, and I nodded. "Yes...Corbin..."I began, and looked down as the tears rolled down my cheeks. He huggedme a little tighter, and waited paitently for what I was about to say.

"Corbin...I'm going to die...I...I have AIDS..."I told him.


	2. So what if I wear skirts?

waterspiritofdarkness

He looked at me. I know he did because I could feel his gaze on me. His grip suddenly tightened. "I...i understand..if you feel you dont want to be with m-"I was cut off by a deep passionate kiss from my sweet love. As soon as our lips met I felt athat familar tingling sensation in my eyes as the tears threatened to spill. His grip never loosened.

"Angel..my sweet sweet Angel...I'm staying with you..besides...you know I was...probably the one who gave it to you...so..I cant run away from this...I'm _not _running away from this...I cant...I love you..." He said quietly to me, and only me. My heart skipped a beat and it felt as if a great weight ahd been lifted from it. My own grip around him tightened again as we embraced in the middle of that hall way, tears of joy traveling down my cheek. It touched me how much he truely did care for me, and the fact that I loved him back only brightened the dark situation.

"Oh Corbin...I love you too..."I said to him. We remained in each others arms as if it was the last time we would ever hold each other close. I felt safe with him. I had known he had AIDS that night we had become one. Now we both shared this fatal diseas for life. Little did I know out time together would be cut short. That I would loose the one man who truely understood me, and loved me for who I was on the inside.

Two years passed by quickly. During those two years people at the highschool finally accepted the fact I liked to wear skirts even though I was a guy. The first day I had worn a skirt to school, a group od guys were laughing at me, and teasing me for it infront of everybody. So right then and there, I turned around, marched right up to them, and spoke. "So what if I wear skirts? I like to and its who I am!" After that no one ever laughed about what I wore again. Corbin stayed with me those two years too, exactly like he had promised. He had been the best. He stayed by me through the best of times, and through the worst of times.

We were truely in love.

My home life was never the same again though. My father rarely spoke to me. He seemed to pretened I wasnt there, or that I didnt exist. It was almost as if I was dead to him. He would occasionally glance at me, and whever I loved back, he would just look away, shaking his head in a disappointed fashion. My mother stopped weeping after a week. Her new goal was to try to get me to pick out guy clothes and wear them instead. She finally gave up on it though, and began helping me choose my outfits.

That night Corbin called me. "Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey honey...meet me by the north entrance to the park tomorrow..okay?" He asked.

I of course agreed...


	3. The Happiest Momment of My Life

I agreed to meet him at the north entrance of the park. As the next day came, I quickly raced home after work. As soon as I got home, I hugged my mother, and hurried into my room. I searched through my closet, throwing the clothes I chose not to wear on the once clean floor. I was as happy to see him tonight as anyone could be in their life. I finally decided upon my best blue skirt and white leggings. I then found a long sleeve blue top that matched, and put that on aswell. I looked at the wigs I had managed to buy, and decided upon the black bobbed hair one that he loved so much. Then I headed ut of the house, and towered the park so I wouldnt be late.

As I neared the park my heart began to speed up. I picked up my pace down the street. I finally came to the north entrance, and smiled at first as I saw him there. There he was. He was standing there dressed up in some of the nicest clothes he owned. What began to worry me though was when I noticed he seemed nervous and was pacing back and forth. He couldnt...be planning to leave me...could he? No...that couldnt be it..it just...couldnt..

"Hey baby.."I said as I gave him a sweet smile. He turned around to see me, and his face brightened. He gave me one of those smiles that always makes my heart melt. "Hey sweety!" He said, more relaxed that I was here now. Then his arms wrapped around my waist, and mine wrapped around his neck, and then his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. We smiled at each other and took each others hands. We then began walking together into the park.

Our walk didnt end until we reached the large pond which rested in the middle of this beautiful scenery. I looked at him, and he smiled happily. I couldnt help but feel my heart skip a beat. Even after two and a half years...he still took my breath away with his elegance, his kindness, and his love for me. We had stopped to admire the pond now, looking at all the dragon flies zooming around over the water, and the ducks making their way back to their nests.

The next thing I knew was that his arms had traveled around my waist, and he was turning me to face him. His eyes looked down into mine, and I smiled up at him. He then moved from around me, and knelt down infront of me on one knee. "Angel...we've been together for two and a half years...and I finally managed to pull my courage together..." he said. He then took something from his pocket, and opened a case to reviel a diamond ring. "Angel...my dear Angel...would you marry me?" He asked. I suddenly felt tears, and smiled. "Corbin...I'd love to..." He put the ring on my finger, and I practically jumped into his arms. That single embrace was held for a long time as he then brought me into another passionate kiss.

That night had been the happiest in my entire life Time had seemed to stand still for us, two lovers that would finally be joined together despite the hardships that we had face. It felt as if we were two bright saphires that appeared to be stars that had decended from heaved to grace the shallow earth where we lived. Oh, how could love be a crime? Our love was true, and it showed freely to the others who looked towered us, and watched us remain in each others arms. It almost seemed that if we let go of the other, they they would disappear, and we would wake from a simple dream that had captivated us, and had had a firm grasp on our very being.

"Before we're married...lets travel a bit..ses a little of this small world..." As these words left is sweet lips, I nodded. I knew we would spend more time together, and it would be great to spend that time before we were united in marriage. "That sounds wonderful...and then we can come back and plan the wedding to come..." I said. my voice was soft, and sounded a bit broken from my happiness.

After a couple more hours together, we had to relunctantly leave each others arms, and head home. I walked home happily, spinning a couple time, and looking up at the sky. As soon as I got home, I walked over to my loving parents. "Mom...Dad...Corbin asked me to marry him..and I agreed..." I said. My mother smiled some, and then my father moved closer to me. That was when his cold, harsh voice reached my ears.

"Absolutely NOT!"


End file.
